


Over, Under, And In Between

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Overthinking, Porn With Plot, Trailer Sex, filming scedule, long time feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan has an awkward conversation with Hoechlin about three little life ruining words. Smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over, Under, And In Between

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing full-out porny-smut. I take all credit for the terrible content of this fic!
> 
> Hobrien is in no way cannon, no matter how much I wish it were.

“That’s a wrap!” Jeff called, waving the actors off the set to get ready for the hospital scene. Dylan sighed and scrubbed a hand through his buzzed hair. They had made him cut it short again to shoot promos for season five, and he kind of wished he had left it like this for the last two seasons as well. It was so much easier to handle this way. “O’Brien, we need you on call at seven tomorrow morning.”  
Dylan groaned, but didn’t complain. The one thing he’d preferred about YouTube was choosing his own hours. He had enough sense to learn to sleep anywhere and in any position, but he still felt wiped out by the end of the filming season. “You ready to go out?” Hoechlin slung an arm around Dylan’s shoulders, and steered him in the direction of his trailer. “I kind of just want to stay in tonight, is that okay?” Hoechlin nodded. “Anything you want. Halo?”  
Dylan rolled his eyes. “Of course I want to play Halo with you Hoech,” Of course he wanted to play Halo with Hoechlin, who wouldn’t? Six hours of boxer-wearing shooting RPG marothoning broken only by the need to urinate or grab a beer. Hoechlin shot him a beautiful smile and unlocked the trailer door. A few months before, Dylan had had his trailer steam-cleaned after an unfortunate accident with Posey and some weed, forcing Hoechlin to open his arms to Dylan sharing his trailer for the week. The schedule they’d developed during that week had somehow managed to stick long after the trailer was done being steamed.  
“Want a beer?”  
“Nah, I think I want to be sober for this.” Dylan froze. This was a game changer. Every time he had spent the night at Hoech’s for the past couple of months they had ended up making out on Hoechlin’s foldout couch, drunk out of their minds. They had even gotten to a point where Hoech would make candid references to their time together in public places, occasionally even suggesting they do things instead of just going with it.  
“Umm, okay.” Dylan licked his lips. Was Hoech saying what he thought he was saying? “So uh, Halo…”  
“Right, Halo. Can that wait, Dyl? Please?” One look into Hoech’s pleading eyes would have had him saying yes to anything. “What’s up with you today?” Dylan asked, really hoping this didn’t have anything to do with what had been said during the last sordid nigh together.  
“I, uh, want to talk about what happened last week.”  
“Okay, go ahead. Posey didn’t tell me too much about the scene, just that you couldn’t stop laughing.”  
“Stop avoiding, Dyl. You know what I mean.” Dylan took a swig of his beer, hoping to put off the awkwardness for as long as possible. He kept staring at his trainers, stretched out in front of him and resting on Hoechlin’s coffee table. Feet of furniture drove Hoechlin mad, but he hadn’t said anything yet. He seemed to be waiting for Dylan to speak, first. Finally, Dylan broke. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. “You love me!” Hoechlin sighed. “Okay, right to the point, then.”  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t expect that you would go along with it,” Hoechlin licked his lips and scrubbed a hand over his scruffy face. Jeff wouldn’t let him shave it until Season five premiered. Personally, Dylan loved the scratchy feeling it gave when they were kissing. “Well I am, so…”  
“Okay, I, uh, do. So what?” So what? That changed everything! Hoechlin couldn’t love him, Hoechlin was straight! Or was he? Dylan thought back to everything that he’d ever said or done, food he’d made, people he’d dated, but he came up with nothing. He still had no idea what Hoechlin’s sexuality was. The sound of a throat being cleared shook Dylan out of his reverie. “So what? That changes everything! Jeff won’t even seat us near each other during interviews anymore, how do you think he’s going to feel when we show up hand in hand and declare our gay love for each other?!”  
Hoechlin’s eyebrows shot up. “You really are feeling direct tonight.”  
“So were you last week.” In case you forgot, that was when you told me you were in LOVE WITH ME!!  
“Yeah, well, that’s what mind-blowing sex will do to you,” It was Dylan’s turn to freeze in shock, slowly turning to face Tyler with a look that was probably similar to the one he’d worn the first time he heard that Tyler loved him. “Yeah, that’s how I felt after you blew me,” Dylan started to splutter. What was up with Hoechlin tonight? He was being very brash and…kind of dirty. “Hoech, please! Stop, your freaking me out,”  
“Sorry Dyl, sometimes I get kind of forward when I’m nervous. Hashtag no Filter,” he shrugged, “You get that,” Dylan did get that, but it wasn’t the point.  
“Why do you love me?”  
“Do you want the list?”  
“No, I mean why do you think that you can just barge in here and tell me how much you love me and then I’ll fall swooning into your arms like a Disney princess and we’ll live happily ever after?!”  
Hoechlin blinked at him. “I didn’t barge in, you let me in and then we had sex. I also didn’t expect that you’d swoon. Although I can totally see you doing that,” Dylan swatted Tyler on the arm. “Shut up!”  
“Sorry. I mean, about everything.”  
“You’re sorry that you love me?”  
“I’m starting to be, yeah,” Dylan could see the joke in Hoechlin’s eyes, but he still didn’t really appreciate being made fun of. “Stop it or I’m leaving.” He threatened. Hoechlin immediately sobered up; laugh dropping from his face and shoulders ceasing their shaking. “Please don’t leave.” Dylan could hear the vulnerability in Hoech’s voice, the pleading with Dylan to stay. “I—I love you,” He said again. Dylan pursed his lips.  
“Tyler, please.” Tyler cut him off. “You only call me Tyler when you’re upset with me. Why are you upset with me? I didn’t do anything.”  
“You love me! How is that not doing anything?” Hoechlin shrugged. “It’s not doing anything wrong,” Dylan blinked, Hoech had him there. If loving someone was a crime he should have been thrown in jail years ago. “No, you’re right. It isn’t. And, just so you know, not that I expect it to change anything, I feel the same.”  
“The….same?” Dylan could see Hoechlin hesitating to believe that Dylan might share his feelings, so he waited for a minute, hoping it would sink in so he wouldn’t have to explain. “You feel the same about me as I feel about you?” He asked hopefully. Dylan nodded. There really wasn’t anything he could say. Tyler’s face broke into a huge smile. “Can I…Kiss you?” He approached the subject carefully, not wanting to scare Hoechlin away. Hoechlin responded by grabbing the back of Dylan’s neck and pulling him close to slam their lips together.  
Dylan’s eyes opened wide. This was so different from the Hoechlin he knew. Hoech was usually so gentle, tentative and careful; almost as if he was afraid he would break Dylan. It was nice that he cared to be gentle, but seeing this side of Tyler was really hot. It made Dylan want to rip his clothes off with his teeth. That thought made him giggle. Hoechlin practically growled, and pulled away, hands still stroking the sensitive skin of Dylan’s hipbone. “What.”  
“Nothing, just thinking about Teen Wolf if it were a porn movie,” Dylan ignored the look of exasperation that was crawling its way into Tyler’s face, and kept talking. “You know, where instead of ‘I’m gonna rip your throat out with my teeth’ Derek say’s ‘I’m gonna rip your clothes off with my teeth’. What d’you think?”  
“I think you should shut up and let me make you feel good.” Hoechlin gave a sharp nip to Dylan’s collarbone. Dylan was happy to oblige. He sighed and sank into the feeling of Hoechlin licking into his mouth. There was no better way to relax than to let Hoechlin take control. “Oh god!” he gasped, as Tyler slid down the couch to mouth at Dylan’s straining erection through his jeans. His fingers grasped at Hoechlin’s hair as the older man unbuttoned Dylan’s jeans. Tyler slid Dylan out of his boxers and into his stubble-covered mouth.  
Dylan gasped again, unable to keep the sounds of satisfaction from falling from his lips. Hoechlin hummed around his cock, red lips straining to keep in the swollen length. Dylan tossed his head back against the pillows. He loved knowing that he was the only man Hoechlin had ever been with. He loved knowing that everything Hoechlin did with his wonderful mouth had been learned from Dylan himself. But most of all, he liked knowing that Hoechlin loved him. Because if Hoechlin didn’t love him, why on earth would he would have learned to give the best head Dylan had ever received?  
Tyler’s hands moved up to grasp Dylan’s hips, big fingers encircling his waist. Dylan felt constricted, slightly restrained. He loved it. “Nngh!” He cried gutturally, feeling himself lose control. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with the wet heat of Tyler’s mouth working its magic on him. He swatted at the back of Hoechlin’s head, trying to warn him about his early release, but Hoech didn’t pull off. Instead he dipped his tongue into the slit of Dylan’s cock and started apply sucking pressure to the head.  
Dylan felt himself shoot off down the back of Hoechlin’s throat, the older man milking him for everything he was worth. Dylan’s limbs relaxed so completely he felt like Jello. “Oh god I love you,” He breathed, hands playing with the hair on the back of Tyler’s neck. Above him, Hoechlin tensed up. Dylan swallowed. Oh no, did he ruin everything? Did he screw this up? Was it too soon? Was it only okay when Hoechlin said it? Hoechlin looked up, blue eyes blinking at Dylan, a soft, vulnerability present there that Dylan had never seen before.  
“I love you too.” Dylan relaxed even more (if that was possible), and tugged at Tyler’s arm to pull him closer. “Can we do this forever? Like always?”  
“Sure. I think I can do that. You want to be the one to tell Jeff?” Dylan froze. Shit. Jeff had to know. “Can we cross that bridge when we come to it?”  
They came to that bridge about ten minutes later when Jeff’s assistant, Marlene, opened the trailer door to call Hoechlin to set and saw the two naked men curled up together on the couch. She squeaked, and retreated hastily. “We’re going to have a lot of explaining to do, aren’t we?” Tyler shrugged. “Hey, with any luck, Jeff might Ship It,”  
“Somehow I really don’t see that happening.” Dylan replied, refusing to let Tyler go for long enough to get dressed and head off to set. Hoechlin gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, but it’s worth it.” He glanced at Dylan, cheeks slightly red with nerves. “You’re worth it,” Dylan smiled. There was nothing he preferred over this, especially not YouTube. Jeff and his Sterek hate be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. What the hell did I just read? I wondered the same thing as I was writing it, but the words just kept coming.... At least I got a change to branch out and try something new!


End file.
